transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero (Fanon)
Zero is a Maximal in Transformers: The New Beast Wars. He is the commander of the small team featured in the story. He is taller than the average Maximal due to the sheer size of his beast mode. He is a powerful and capable leader, able to both lead and befriend those under his command. The entire crew (literally)looks up to him and respects him Fiction Past Over 400 years before the series, Zero was a xeno-entomologist/herpetologist. On a distant world called Alpha V, he discovered a strange temple. Finding an mysterious crystal inside, he touched it, only to be sent...somewhere else. The Vok He looked around at countless windows, showing countless species. He was awestruck, and then a voice simply said,"Do you like it?" Zero simply nodded, speechless. A strange skull-like being of energy floated before him and revealed itself as a Vok, strange creatures that could manipulate time and space to an almost god-like degree. They could even see into other dimensions, as they were doing now. It then asked him to pick a window.Zero noticed one that showed Transformers fighting against a bizzare, organic race. "What are these creatures?" "They are called 'Tyranids'. They only use organic technology, and seek the extermination of all other species. Most of them are not sentient, bound by a psychic force called the Hive Mind. Zero saw one Tyranid burst out of the ground and grabbed a smaller transformer by the torso. "What's that one called?" "It is referred to as a Trygon. Do you like it?" "Yes." "Well then, we will give you its form in exchange for you keeping this encounter a secret." "All right," Zero replied. There was a flash of light, and Zero appeared outside the temple, looking out at his ship. Back on Cybertron Zero became famous back on Cybertron during the Predacon Insurrection, and it was here where he received the nickname 'Zero', for leaving zero survivors in battle. After the war, Zero went back to scientific pursuits, working alongside his (future) archnemesis Thunderwing. The two were assigned to investigate strange shards that had been found and did not match any known elemental profiles. Zero's research found that the shards were solidified energy, and when one the size of a marble's power was tapped, it powered Moonbase 3 on maximum power for close to 390 years before its power levels began to decrease. It is still operational by the time of the story. The Quest Shortly before the series, Zero was investigating strange tectonic activity in the city of Riktorn. After another day of fruitless work, Zero decided to take a break. As his personal hovercraft took off, a massive explosion rocked the excavation site. He looked out as a massive object burst out of the ground, and was shocked to see that it looked like a shard, the size of a small building. His mind instantly flashed to calculations on its power output, and he realized it could power a planet the size of Cybertron. As the shard exited the atmosphere and shattered into 13 pieces, he thought little of it, but not for long.Strange phenomena began to occur all over Cyberytron, from city-sized sinkholes to transwarp hurricanes over the Sea of Rust. The legendary Alpha Trion realized that the planet was dying, and that if those shards were not returned, Cybertron (and by extension, Primus) would be destroyed, and Unicron could destroy Cybertron and the Multi-verse with it. Zero assembled a team consisting of Papil, Sanya, Ursus, Waverider, Groundbreaker, and Steeljaw (TNBW) to find the shards before it was too late. Cabilities Zero is a very powerful opponent. He has several weapons simply because of his beast mode. Among them is the sinister bio-electric field, which blocks physical blows and projectile weapons, but not energy or light-based weapons. His armor is durable enough to absorb most of what his field does not. He can manipulate this field at will, for a variety of efects. He can increase its size to encompass others, disable electrical devices, and even fire blasts of lightning at opponents. He also has 4 Scything Talons, and Toxin Sacs that secrete cyber-venoms to disable targets, or dig underground at frightening speed. His beast mode has fangs that can pierce almost any armor. He can fire laser blasts in robot mode from his wrists, and is just as fast on the surface as underground. He can also use 2 of his Talons as weapons in robot mode. He does not have many ranged weapons, and this occassionally causes setbacks. Description Zero's robot parts are a dull gray, but his flesh is lime green, and he has purple armor. He has the two largest talons sitting on his shoulders, similar to the Tyranid Lictor. His legs are solidly-built and his torso is heavy-set, with large soldiers(like Movie Megatron) Behind the scenes His color scheme is a reference to Mardi Gras, and the authors favorite colors(lime green & purple) His beast mode is actual size, which is why he's so tall. He shares his colors with another character of mine named Acid, who is also a leader of his team. His beast mode is also from Wikipedia:Warhammer 40,000 Category:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Maximals Category:Aliens